


A Funny Valentine

by GabiD57



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiD57/pseuds/GabiD57
Summary: from live journal 2010, back when I was still a whole person
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 6





	A Funny Valentine

A “Funny” Valentine

Stuck in the middle of the frozen Arctic waste

having left for the mission in Waverly-ordained haste,

He'd neglected to bring with him any sort of potent wine

or any fine victuals upon which they could dine.

Indeed it seemed for once that his famous luck had failed

for to their little hideout the enemy them had tailed.

So now they sat and shivered as their bodies slowly froze

from their chilly ears and noses to their popsicle-y toes.

And outside the sounds of armament being brought to bear

upon their little haven made them far, far too aware

How short life was and yet how wonderful to spend

its last few precious minutes in the company of a friend.

One “closer than a brother” who meant so much to him

that the pairing in no way could have been Alexander's whim.

And thus it was as the seconds ticked so methodically by

Napoleon was heard to utter a most discomfited sigh

His Russian partner heard this, shrugging as if to say

“as spies we've always known that things could turn out just this way.”

But a glance of those intense blue eyes toward the icy ground

betrayed Illya's tension though he uttered not a sound.

With Specials in hand the pair stood up prepared to fight til death

determined not to yield to THRUSH though it might take their last breath

When the sound of whirring chopper blades and explosions close nearby

heralded UNCLE “cavalry” attacking from the sky.

Napoleon and Illya charged forth from their icy lair

guns spitting bullets with deadly aim as chaos filled the air.

Then the cleanup team swept in to clear the area and secure the site

counting bodies, clearing weapons and removing evidence of the fight.

The dark-haired senior partner clapped his junior on the back

saying, “tonight, tovarisch, we dine at 21 and for nothing will we lack.”

The bright blond head glanced toward him and said “that will of course be fine,

but, Napoleon, does that mean that I am now your Valentine?”


End file.
